


【心相】《嫉妒心很重的心操君》

by zxxxdxh_51244



Category: hrak
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxxxdxh_51244/pseuds/zxxxdxh_51244
Summary: ※是糖！我已经被各位太太们的刀喂到绝望了，决定自割腿肉产糖！！本文设定心操25岁、老师40岁，有半强迫性表现，整个社会是男男、女女、男女婚姻都很普遍的温柔设定，还有一些其他微不足道的二设CP只有心相~只有心相只有心相只有心相里面很多neta都是跟亲友蒙面聊天时想到的





	【心相】《嫉妒心很重的心操君》

【心相】《嫉妒心很重的心操君》by专写心相的小号

 

相泽老师带着一群小萝卜头穿过走廊时，迎面走来了麦克和午夜，这两人手上都抓着手机，脸上带笑。三人打一照面，麦克和午夜凑过来无比欣慰地说了几句“恭喜你啊！”、“你怎么也不早说！”、“记得把欠我们的酒补上！”。

两人说完又开开心心地绕过相泽和学生们走了，留下相泽莫名其妙地冒出了满头问号。

背后的学生堆里传来几声很轻微的提示音，估计是有学生把手机带在身上了，但相泽懒得管这种事情，只清了清嗓子继续带着学生往模拟场走去。

下课后，相泽回到办公室伸了个懒腰，办公室墙上挂着一个大屏幕，此时有几名老师围在屏幕前似乎是在看什么节目。

相泽大致瞄了一眼，又转回桌子前坐好开始备课。

一位老师抛了个话头过来：“相泽老师，新闻上提到的这个人是你以前的学生吧。”

相泽点了点头，随口应道：“嗯。”

围在屏幕前的老师们又开始窃窃私语。相泽悄悄地轻叹一声，对于大部分职业英雄来说，获得人气与关注是一件好事，但是对于心操那样的……

刚想到一半，相泽放在桌上的手机震动起来，来电人名为“欧尔麦特”。

相泽惊讶地楞了楞。由于身体状况每况愈下，欧尔麦特几年前就已经辞去雄英教师的职务，回家修养提前过上了退休生活。他与欧尔麦特之间也从那时开始就几乎没有多少联系，除了过年过节搞活动时会与对方见面，其他时候基本上可以说毫无交流。

相泽没有多想，按下接通键喂了一声。

对面的欧尔麦特似乎很高兴，一开口就是一句：“相泽老师！恭喜你啊！”

由于这手机是多年前的破旧二手机了相泽也一直懒得去换，对面说的话基本上可以通过听筒清楚地传出来，跟开了免提差不多。

相泽一听欧尔麦特这话，常年的战斗本能告诉他往下这句话不能让他说完，但这时节目刚好结束，整个办公室一片寂静，就在相泽犹豫的那一瞬间。

欧尔麦特欢在那边欢欣鼓舞地说了下去：“原来你已经跟心操结婚了啊！恭喜恭喜！”

相泽：“……”

欧尔麦特：“……”

相泽：“……”

欧尔麦特：“……相泽老师？”

相泽冷静地按下了挂断键。整个办公室的人全都回过头来盯着他。

……很好。

心操那个小兔崽子，看来是欠收拾了。

……

相泽老师有一位神秘恋人，这是学校里的同事们都暗自了然于胸的秘密。

那个一向懒得收拾自己的相泽消太突然间留起了比以前更长的长发，虽然由于天生的发质问题那头长发仍然是卷毛乱翘、毛毛糙糙的样子，但是经过他身旁的人都能闻到一股若有若无的香味，很明显这头长发每天都被人细心打理着。

相泽的手指也被人收拾得整齐干净，以前一到冬天就到处皲裂开缝的手大概也是被谁用润手霜仔细地护理着，总是干燥出血的嘴唇也不知道从哪一年开始就一直都保持着柔软滋润的状态。困扰了他许多年的干眼症近几年来也不知为何大有好转。

除了嘴边的胡须仍然是时长时短、时有时无，相泽消太看起来就像是从一个豪放粗糙的野猫变成了被谁捡回家好好抚养了几年的精致家猫。

与他关系不是特别亲近的老师们不知道内情，但是凡是教过那一届英雄科A班的任课老师或多或少都能猜得出来。

心操人使看着相泽消太时，那种狂热又阴鸷的眼神，绝对不是一个学生看老师的目光。

心操喜欢相泽老师，这件事情在同班同学们之中也不是什么天大的秘密。不明真相的同学只以为他对老师是敬爱之情，但是与心操交流颇深的几位都知晓他对相泽老师的爱慕与势在必得。

转眼之间，距离心操获得相泽老师的认可并编入A班已经过去了十年。心操早已成为职业英雄。是的，他也是一名职业英雄，只不过由于个性原因他是一个不为人知的地下英雄，表明上的身份是警察局恐怖行动防范部门的普通警员。

……

【爆炸新闻】全网爆火的警局帅小伙已有家室！对象疑似高中时的班主任！

 

人偶@Deku_midoriya·2时  
心操君！恭喜你呀！改天再一起出来喝酒！还有你什么时候才要告诉我们你的账号啊！

爆心地@bakugo_omaerasine·2时  
……你们两个什么时候结婚的？！开什么玩笑！

焦冻@syouto_todoroki·2时  
恭喜你们。

轻灵@urabiteli_uraraka·2时  
哇！心操君你终于跟老师结婚了！我真的很为你们高兴！我和蛙吹同学@Froppy_Tsuyutyann 还有八百万同学@Creaty_momo 上次聚会时还聊到这件事情，真的是太棒了！恭喜你们！  
|  
转发_创世女@Creaty_momo·2时  
这也算是长年的恋情终于结出了果实吧！恭喜你们啊！  
|  
转发_绿动精灵@Froppy_Tsuyutyann·2时  
恭喜！！！

烈怒赖雄斗@KISIMA_EJIRO·1时  
@Deku_midoriya 我也不知道心操君的账号只知道老师的账号，不过我不敢打扰他w 恭喜你们啊心操！

爆心地@bakugo_omaerasine·1时  
@老师@老师@老师@老师@老师@老师  
|  
转发_烈怒赖雄斗@KIRISIMA_EJIRO·1时  
我敬你是条真汉子wwww但是老师的账号不是这个啊  
|  
转发_人偶@Deku_midoriya·1时  
小胜ww

 

……

相泽消太嘴角抽搐着关掉app，打开网页，随手点了一个网站进去就再次看到那个标题【全网爆火的警局帅小伙已有家室！对象疑似高中时的班主任！】，下面还附着一段短视频——

“呀——！！！！！！是心操先生！！！”

画面里的心操正站在雄英高中大门外不远的地方，刚出现在镜头里就被大批蹲点的粉丝团团围住。

其实画面里同时说话的人太多了根本听不清每个人都在说什么，但是心操像是突然注意到了某个人，侧过头朝那个方向微微一笑，点了点头说：“是的，我已经结婚了。”

话音刚落又是一阵尖叫声混杂着哀嚎声。

心操举起自己的左手亮出戒指，又开口说了一句话，但是完全被埋没在尖叫声里根本听不清楚他在说什么。

——相泽关掉视频又往下拉了拉页面，网站小编放出了截图，当时在现场的粉丝发推说心操那句话说的是“是我以前的班主任”。

很好，看到这里终于真相大白了。难怪今天连欧尔麦特都特意打电话过来道喜。

相泽收起手机，坐在公寓客厅的沙发上安静地散发着怒气，心操好巧不巧正好在这个时候用钥匙打开了大门。

他手上提着一袋东西，似乎是刚从外面买东西回来。

心操转眼看到了沙发上的人，立刻露出了一个开心的笑脸。那笑容看起来既单纯又天真，似乎在笑容背后就是一颗毫无阴霾的纯洁之心。

但是与他同居了八年的相泽心里很清楚，这个小兔崽子远比他展露在自己面前的样子要黑得多。

相泽冷眼看着他：“你还有什么遗言吗？”

心操脸上的笑顿时转变成了苦笑。

“等、等等老师……我们约好在家里不能用个性的……”

相泽脑袋上的头发已经全部竖起，双眼冒着红光。他翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，随手一掷，脖子上的拘束带瞬间飞出去将玄关处的心操裹了个严严实实。

“都学会先斩后奏了，你很厉害，心操。我早就配不上你嘴里这句‘老师’了。”

他们家里养了三只猫。心操进门时猫咪们正赶过去要安检一下从外面回家的心操，谁知道相泽突然出手，三只猫都被吓得炸了毛，一只往回跑躲进了卧室，一只跑到相泽身边把脑袋埋进相泽身后，还有一只傻傻地楞在原地，任由自己身上的毛全部竖起，整只猫炸成了一个大毛球。

室内尴尬地安静了十几秒。

相泽一动手指，将捂在心操脸部的拘束带收回。

心操夸张地大喘了几下，用无比温柔的声音示弱道：“你先听我解释一下老师……你看大咪小咪和咪咪都被吓到了……”

然而25岁的心操早就跟15岁的心操不是同一种生物了。

由于害怕自己的身体素质在战斗中时给队友拖后腿，心操从15岁开始就在相泽的指导下开展各种肉体训练，这十年间没有哪一天敢松懈。此时的心操，已经是比相泽还要高出几厘米、浑身都是漂亮肌肉的大猩猩了。

如果说以前的相泽还会被他这种上目线小狗眼骗得跟他上床，那么现在的相泽就只会踹他一脚让他去客厅跟猫睡。

心操差不多全身都被锁在拘束带里，只能姿势别扭地跳了几下，跳到相泽身前的地板上坐了下来，然后将自己的脑袋搁到相泽的大腿上。

“老师……”

相泽听到这个词就心烦，怒道：“不要叫我老师，我没有你这种学生。”

心操低笑了一下，用侧脸在相泽的大腿上蹭了两下。

“老师，我知道你还不想公开我们的关系，但是我们都已经结婚这么多年了，一直瞒着他们也不太好吧……”

相泽深吸一口气，勉强将怒意压下去。“你现在是有在好好地通知他们吗？不要说瞒着他们，你根本是把我们的事情全世界通告了。”

心操嘿嘿地笑出了声，相泽顿时暴怒，随手往他后脑勺“啪！”地拍了一巴掌。

“嘿你个头嘿！我们之间的关系公开不公开都没有关系！你是忘了我前几天都怎么跟你交代的是吗？！你是地！下！英！雄！恐袭发布会那个事件是个巧合就算了，但是你现在应该做的是让热度平息下去！而不是顺便告诉全世界你跟你的老师结婚了！！”

“可是我确实跟我的老师结婚了啊。”

心操脸上仍然挂着温柔的微笑，似乎一点也不知道自己错在哪里，而且一直抬脸专注地看着相泽发怒的样子，那虔诚又热切的眼神仿佛是守着宝藏的巨龙。

相泽心里的火发了出来，顿时也没有那么具有攻击性了，只是无语地收回了拘束带，顺便将仍然在自己身后瑟瑟发抖的大咪捞进怀里摸了摸它炸开的黑毛。

大咪被主人抱了起来，甜腻地喵了一声，随即安静地揣着手在相泽怀里趴了下来。

心操被放开之后站起身凑到相泽脸前轻轻地吻了他一下，然后捡起被拘束带一起裹住的那个购物袋，转身进入了厨房。

恐袭发布会事件，指的是一周前发生的一件有组织的敌人联盟恐怖袭击。

其实这几个月以来一直在不同的地方发生敌人无差别攻击路人的恐怖袭击事件。绿谷、爆豪、轰焦冻三人此时分属不同的英雄公司，被众人合称为“雄英三巨头”，是目前十分活跃的职业英雄。他们三人一直带头追踪调查这一连续犯罪事件。

一周前，市警局照例在某风景优美的大学城内召开发布会，主要目的是向民众公开各种案件信息，当时正好没有任务的心操人使作为警局恐怖行动防范部门的年轻人被领导要求一同列席参与。

也许敌人联盟是为了给市警局一个下马威，这一次的恐怖袭击地点就选在了发布会现场。

雄英三巨头在收到消息后均在几分钟内赶到了发布会，并且与正好在场的心操一同合作，十分钟内就制服了露脸的五名敌人，顺便解救了不少被抓为人质的学生与警员。

这件突发事件被人用手机拍了下来放到网上，心操人使这个名字顿时一炮而红。

在人人都默认为“警察等于服务英雄的仆人”的这个社会里，有些沉默寡言但说的都不是废话、而且明显与雄英三巨头有来有往互相打配合的心操警官立刻吸引了无数人的目光。

在场的敌人中有使用火焰攻击手段的，雄英三巨头与心操的衣服都在交手时被烧毁了大半。对于职业英雄来说，这种情况属于服务粉丝的一环，但与早就立下威名的绿谷爆豪轰三人不同，一直默默无闻的心操竟然也拥有极高的实力，以及……非常抓人眼球的腹肌。视频一出，喊着心操老公O我的粉丝就遍布了网络上的每个角落。

心操的身份很快也被人挖了出来，他是原雄英普通科、后顺利升入英雄科的传奇学生，与雄英三巨头曾是同班同学，个性是洗脑，在一年级的雄英体育祭上输给了英雄人偶……等等。

这件事情一出，相泽的反应非常快，立刻通过关系将网络上暴露出心操正脸的视频和截图全部删除，让心操人使这个名字在网上只是一个名字，以尽量减少心操因为这一事件而继续地下英雄工作时可能受到的危害。

然而这个小兔崽子……相泽想着想着又开始愤恨咬牙。他到底知不知道自己是在做什么工作？！

心操在厨房鼓捣了几分钟，回到沙发前塞给相泽一杯热茶，然后自己顺势挤到了相泽身旁将他揽进怀里，连着相泽怀里的猫一起抱住。

相泽闻到熟悉的香味，举起杯子稍微抿了一口，这是他这几年很喜欢的姜茶。

以前相泽更偏好咖啡，但随着年纪增长他的睡眠质量直线下降，为了让老师保持充足的睡眠时间，心操用自己亲手泡的蜂蜜姜茶渐渐帮相泽戒掉了咖啡。

背后靠着让人安心的胸膛，手上捧着温暖的茶杯，怀里还有一只发出咕噜声的黑猫，相泽整个人都被安抚了下来。论如何让发怒的老师缓解心情，没有人比心操更深谙此道。

他凑到相泽耳边深深地吸了一口气，满足地嗅着相泽身上散发出来的与自己同样的洗发水味儿。

“老师，我很高兴。”

相泽无语地沉默了几秒，生硬道：“我一点也不高兴。”

“现在全世界都知道老师跟我结婚了。”

“……”

“虽然他们早就知道我喜欢老师，不过能够听说我们已经结婚的消息，他们肯定也很高兴的吧。”

“……”

“以后那些在暗处觊觎老师的人们也不会再痴心妄想了。这不是很棒吗？”

“……”

“老师，我爱你。”

“……”

心操轻轻拿起相泽的左手，在他无名指上戴着的同款戒指处落下一吻。

而相泽琢磨了一下这几句话的意思，虽然心操坐在他身后看不见表情，但相泽还是隐约怀疑这个小屁孩又开始闹别扭了。

心操人使是个很没有安全感的人。面对着比他年长了15年、比他优秀了无数倍的恋人，心操人使的不安无时不刻不压在他的心里。刚刚开始交往那三年，心操的不安会全部化作无边无际的性欲，差不多每天晚上都用蛮力按着相泽的手掐着相泽的腰，与他在公寓的双人床上不依不饶地发泄。

当时相泽真是用自己的身体切实体会了一把有一个精力旺盛的小狼狗男友是一种什么样的体验。

相泽沉默着思考了一会，开口问道：“心操，你在生气吗？”

“嗯？”心操在他身后偏了偏脑袋。“老师为什么这么问？我刚才不是说我很高兴吗。”

“……真的是这样的话就好。”

“……老师。”

心操在相泽的侧脖颈啄吻起来，两手不安分地从衣服底下伸了进去，原本卧在相泽怀里的大咪似乎比他们两个更早习惯了这种即将开始某种活动的暗号，嫌弃地嗷呜一声从相泽怀里跳了出来走开。

然而相泽黑着脸把他的手揪了出来，低声训道：“你什么也不要想，这一周滚去跟大咪他们睡。”

“…………遵命。”

老师终究还是对他太过心软。心操不管不顾地把他们的关系捅了出去，而换来的惩罚只不过是一周禁欲。这笔生意简直划算得不能再划算了。

心操在相泽身后露出了一个轻微到几乎让人无法察觉的微笑。

……

第二天，有细心的粉丝发现了英雄人偶等人的关注列表里多了一个名为“恐怖行动防范部心操人使@Sinnso_118”的账号，估计人偶他们也是这一天才被心操告知自己的社交账号。心操的“便宜老婆”们很快全都激动地点了进去一条一条地翻看着心操以前在这个号上发布的内容。

这并不是一个这几天才刚刚注册的新账号，只不过以前这个账号没有冠上心操的名字，发布的内容也几乎全部都是猫咪的照片，或是一些要么挖去主语要么挖去宾语的意义不明的文字段落。

当然了，在这个账号里被提到最多的单词，是“老师”。

而且从那一天开始，心操这个账号就几乎每天都更新5条以上的新推文，其中大部分都跟相泽有关，可以说把平时沉默寡言省下的话全部丢到了网上，肆无忌惮地秀着恩爱。

心操的粉丝们大概也全都附带抖M属性，一边在评论转发里喊着老公，一边看心操在网上炫耀他真正的老公和三只猫。

大部分情况下，心操只会发一些看不到脸的局部大特写，比如相泽那比十年前长了20多厘米的卷发、刚上完润手霜的手指、或是被心操刻意摆成亲嘴姿势的两只立式牙刷，总之在不放出老师正脸的前提下疯狂地分享着他们生活的一点一滴。

相泽每天都嫌弃地看着心操又在上面发了什么新内容，他很清楚这个小屁孩绝对是旧病复发，只有内心不安的人才需要如此绝望地向外人展示出自己的幸福。

可是……相泽仔细地想了想，最近除了心操突然爆火这件事情以外，他们之间并没有出现什么特别的问题啊。

麦克经过相泽身旁时打趣道：“相泽‘老师’，今晚你们家吃炸鸡啊，好 羡 慕~”

相泽板着脸：“闭嘴吧你。赶紧找个老公，你也能天天吃炸鸡。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

对于心操这种疯狂秀恩爱的行为，虽然偶尔会被同事们拿来开玩笑让人有点困扰，但是相泽不会刻意去阻止他。

心操这一路走来吃了太多苦、受了太多质疑。从小就被人以开玩笑的形式灌输着“你不适合当英雄”这种负面评价，进入雄英第一年又败给绿谷没能顺利进入英雄科，刚被警局下属机构聘任为地下匿名英雄时也有不少人怀疑他的能力，虽然高中时就一直有相泽老师陪在他身边呵护他教育他，但是有些深入骨髓的自卑和时不时冒出来的自我怀疑一直困扰着心操。

他总是倾向于什么事情都闷在心里，于是展露在相泽老师面前的永远都是那副纯真的笑脸与眷恋的眼神。只有在夜晚的大人活动时，在情难自已的那些时刻，心操才会偶尔流露出那被他掩饰得无比严实的脆弱。

“老师……老师……老师……”

明明被弄得浑身酸痛快要在断气边缘的人是相泽，相泽却总是不得不先伸出手温柔地环抱住心操。

也许相泽自己没有意识到，多年前就已成为职业英雄的心操，之所以时至今日仍然时不时在相泽面前撒娇，完全是相泽他自己一手宠出来的结果。

现在有了网络交流这条供他宣泄的途径，相泽也乐得随便他在上面爱说什么说什么。目前来说没有出现什么其他的问题，所以就这样下去也挺好的吧。相泽无奈地想道。

……

几个月后，就在相泽以为所有事情都已稳定下来的某一天，由于要加班，相泽这天很晚才回到了雄英附近的公寓。

以前相泽从来不会特意回家，大部分时候都留在学校分派的教师宿舍，甚至困的时候随便在学校里找个角落钻进睡袋就能睡上一觉，但是自从与心操确定了关系，相泽变成了几乎每天都会按时回家的人。这种改变也侧面印证了众人的猜想，相泽绝对是有恋人了。

只不过出乎众人意料的是，心操出手非常快，高中刚毕业就把自己与老师的关系从“师生”转变成了“恋人”，又过了几年，很快就从“恋人”转变成了“合法伴侣”。其实巨大的年龄差摆在那里，相泽不是没有各种顾虑，奈何他对心操是真的特别容易心软，两人真的要犟起来，往往首先败退的人是相泽。

相泽打开大灯，转眼才发现了客厅茶几上滚落的五六个啤酒罐，再一抬眼，就看到仍然穿着战斗服的心操坐在沙发上沉默不语。

他看起来情况不太好，身上有很多渗出血的小伤口，战斗服到处都是已经变成暗黑色的血迹，面罩和操缚布被他脱了下来摆在茶几一角。

“心操。”

心操抬眸看了他一眼。

他们两个是师徒，从很久以前就被人评价为“很像”，从战斗风格到个人经历再到整体给人的感觉，都十分相似。而且两人都有很重的黑眼圈，平时看起来就不怎么精神，如果是心情低落的时候看起来就更加失落沮丧。

相泽看不得他这种样子，随手将手上的东西放到玄关落柜，走到他身边坐下。

“发生什么事情了？”

“没什么……”

其实相泽对他今天的工作心里有数。之前那件连续无差别攻击事件的罪魁祸首已经被绿谷他们找到了敌人大本营，心操今天应该是代表警局方面一同参与了战斗。

但是一眼看过去心操也没有受什么特别严重的伤，相泽也从其他人那里收到了行动顺利完成的消息。为什么心操看起来很不高兴呢？

“老师……我今天的表现能让人满意吗……”

相泽有些无奈。

虽然心操不为大众所知，但是他在警局内部威望甚高。毕竟洗脑这样的个性在大部分敌人都没有提前防备的情况下成功率异常地高，警局要制服哪个敌人的时候也不追求像其他英雄那样大显身手、吸引眼球，他们追求的是快准稳。心操在这样的系统下毫无疑问能够不留余力地完全发挥自己的能力。

但是，这个在外面日天日地的男人，一回到老师面前，仿佛还是当年那个不相信自己的少年。

心操转过身抱住了相泽的腰，将自己的脑袋埋在老师胸前。相泽被他的重量压得靠在了沙发背上，于是顺势抬起手摸了摸他那头深紫色的头发。

“心操，你很厉害，而且是一名出色的职业英雄。不管你问我多少次这个问题，我的回答永远都是这句话。”

心操没有回应。

“你身上全是伤口，在这等着我去……”

相泽说着想抽身站起来，但是心操伸手按住了他，在相泽嗅到酒精味的那一瞬间，心操的嘴唇已经贴了上来。

“等……唔……”

心操的动作有些粗暴，舌尖探开相泽的嘴唇后肆无忌惮地在腔内四处扫了一圈，用力地又吸又吮，像是在发泄什么情绪。相泽早已不是第一次跟这个男人接吻，但此时还是被他狂风暴雨一般的求欢弄得乱了气息。

到唇分时，两人都是气喘吁吁。

“你…就不能先回房？”

心操笑了，一边继续啄吻着老师的双唇一边动作麻利地扒着老师的衣服。这几年间，心操扒衣服的速度是越来越快了，连相泽自己脱下这身连体服时都要费点力气，但是熟手的心操往往几秒内就能顺利让相泽露出身体。

老夫老夫之间不用客气，很多时候连调情和前戏都可以省略不做，心操嘴里熟练地含着相泽的男根，一手在嘴巴吞不进的地方上下套弄，另一手的手指上沾了润滑液插进相泽后穴里，精准又残忍地刺激着相泽的敏感点。

相泽被这完全就是在催促自己迅速射精的举动逼得稍微弓起了腰，每次都隐约感觉自己是被心操弄得强制发情，他一手轻轻拽着心操的头发，闭紧双眼难堪又无法忍耐地低喘着。

相泽没过多久就射了出来，心操随即站起身，嘴边还垂着相泽射出来的精液，随手架起相泽的双腿摆好姿势，毫不犹豫地猛插了进去。

“啊！……”相泽难堪地叫了出来，刚刚射精的身体异常敏感，肠道内缩得死紧，但还是被心操毫不留情地干开了，龟头直直撞到了敏感的最深处。

心操没有多做耽搁，压着相泽的两腿就是一阵大开大合的迅速顶撞。

“啊！不…不要！……我才……刚、射…啊啊！！”

相泽有些崩溃，但是他知道心操是故意的，心操也知道这样做会给老师带来很大的负担，但是他控制不了自己的欲望。

在无处可逃的暴力快感中，相泽无力地随着心操的每一次全力顶弄而发出呻吟，明明都已经是步入40代的老男人了，相泽听到自己啼叫的声音十分羞窘，但是对于心操来说老师的呻吟就像持续煽动情欲的火种，干到什么地方老师会崩溃地大叫出声，他就持续不断地刺激着那里。

“不行了！不行了……心操！”

老师已经开始求饶了，然而心操才刚刚开始，他按着相泽的腰不让他有任何逃避的举动，极速前后贯穿着身下这个谄媚地吸吮着自己的肉穴。

突然一声小小的“喵呜”声传来，相泽定睛一看，顿时感觉头皮都要炸开了。

家里的三只猫中，小咪是最不聪明也最任性自我的一只。之前被吓得愣在原地炸成毛球的是它，总是不懂两个主人有些时候不能打扰的也是它。

“心操！”

相泽被那双猫瞳注视着，羞愧得浑身绷紧连脚趾头都缩了起来，两只手忍不住开始推拒着像野兽一般在自己身上粗喘的男人。

然而感受到身下的肉穴骤然收紧，心操咬了咬牙，用几乎要捏碎骨头的狠劲掐着相泽的腰，健壮的腹肌大力拍击在相泽的后臀发出清脆响亮的啪啪声。

相泽被他这几下干得啊啊啊地叫，快感顺着脊髓骨一路飙升至脑干，感受到头皮发麻的那一瞬间，从心操进入身体之后就没有被任何人抚慰过的男根颤抖着射了出来，后穴激动地张合，肠道收缩着挤压埋在里面的巨物。原本还想再忍一忍的心操，也忍不住顺着本能将自己的精子随着几下用尽全力的抽插尽数涂抹在了相泽的腔道里。

接着他倒在了老师的前胸，粗喘着；相泽双眼无神，眼角都有些红了，也没有回过神来。

小咪看着他们，又走到大厅一角的饭碗旁喵喵叫了起来，似乎是在催促着主人快给点小零食。

然而两个主人现在都不是考虑这种事情的状态，相泽也喘了许久，才哑着嗓子抱怨道：“你这混账……所以我叫你回房……”

心操在相泽胸前低笑了几下，心情十分愉快。他站了起来，然后毫不费力地横抱起老师，听话地带着相泽回房了。

一点都不夸张地说，真的是“毫不费力”。相泽已经过了体能最好的年纪，要继续保持年轻时的浑身肌肉非常困难，近几年来由于实际出战的次数也开始减少，他整个人消瘦得很厉害。虽然有心操照顾他的饮食起居，看起来也没有特别病弱的样子，但是两人之间的体力差距已经变得十分明显。

相泽被心操温柔地放到床上时，也忍不住心想着自己不得不服老了。只不过跟心操实际来了一次，他就感到自己已经浑身酥软，大腿内侧痉挛着微微发抖。

心操压了上来温柔地吻他，一手用手指轻轻梳着相泽披散在枕头上的长发。

其实相泽对这头长发没有什么看法，他也不觉得自己会因为留了长发就被人认为没了男性气概。他愿意留，纯粹是因为心操愿意帮他打理。只要不需要麻烦自己出手，心操想怎么样都可以。

“老师，你身上的味道真好闻。”

“跟你身上的味道是一样的。”

“就是因为这样……所以才好闻。”

心操笑着又俯下身去，继续与相泽深吻。

刚刚高潮的身体十分敏感，心操火热的大手在相泽身上到处逡巡时，被他含着唇舌吸吮的相泽忍不住发出几声细微的哼哼声，等到心操放开他时，心操的眼里再度燃起了欲火。

相泽无奈地轻叹一声，他当然早就知道只来一次不可能满足得了心操，要知道两人第一次滚上床的时候，当时年仅17岁的心操一个晚上在他体内发泄了五次，一直折腾到了天亮。

相泽有很多事情要问他，不过现在，这些问题都可以先放置一下。

……

第二天早上，心操睁开眼睛时，隐约有一种异样的违和感。

他看到老师坐在床边，手里拿着酒精棉球，正在帮自己手臂上的伤口消毒，正想坐起来时，却发现全身都绷得紧紧的，低头一看，心操才发现除了那只手臂，自己的另一半身体又被老师的拘束带捆了起来。

“……诶，老师？”

“你醒了，我有话要问你。”

心操迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

“根据你的回答，我会考虑要不要跟你离婚。”

离婚这个词一出，心操瞬间吓得完全清醒了。

“老老老老老师……”

“不要慌，说实话就好。我问一句你答一句。”

心操怎么可能不慌，平时看起来没什么精神的眼睛瞪得浑圆。

“你最近在闹什么别扭。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“嗯？”

是离婚比较可怕，还是让老师发现自己是个善妒的人比较可怕？心操只犹豫了两秒。

虽然……其实老师多年前就亲身体验过心操的独占欲。

“我发现了……很多……情书。”

相泽手上的动作一顿，瞬间恍然大悟。他放下手里的东西，转身打开衣柜，拉出自己那一边的置物箱，又从中拿出来一个非常破旧的纸盒子。

“你是说这个？”

“是的……”

几个月前，心操刚刚全网爆红的那一周，相泽真的是为他操碎了心，一边联系公关删帖删视频，一边勒令心操暂时不要出门工作了。

平时伪装成社畜的地下英雄心操还是第一次闲在家里没事干，于是开始翻衣柜想找一找他们两人的结婚证，就是那时意外发现了这个纸盒子。

这个盒子非常古旧，不大也不小，心操随手打开一看，里面堆积着几十封信件，摆在最上面的那张没有信封，只是一张明信片。

心操捡了起来一看，是情书，送给相泽的，而且日期就是不久之前。那么箱子里剩下的其他信件也不言而喻了。

昨天晚上回家之后，心操鬼使神差一般地又拿出这个箱子检查了一遍，这一回里面多出了一封崭新的信件，很明显就是这几天收到的东西。

于是心操安静地站在卧室里任由心里的黑暗与夜晚的黑暗将自己全面吞噬。

现在，相泽当着心操的面将那个箱子的盖子打开，随手就把里面的信件全部丢进了摆在卧室里的垃圾桶。

“……老师？！”

相泽无奈道：“你连这种东西都会吃醋啊。”

心操孩子气地撅起了嘴，没有接话。

“我说你啊，我毕竟在雄英担任教师十几年了，这种东西差不多隔一段时间就会收到，根本不可能完全禁止的。”

“……那为什么要保存起来。”

“不，也没有特意保存起来。只是想着毕竟也是一份青涩的心意，转手就丢了的话总觉得很有罪恶感……所以就暂时放着，什么时候这个箱子堆满了就把里面的东西全部丢掉，然后又继续等着它第二次堆满……”

心操越听越不爽。什么啊，是在炫耀自己非常受欢迎吗？明明知道他非常没有安全感……给老师塞情书的人也是心思叵测，明明现在全世界都知道老师是他的人了。

相泽将空箱子随手放到一旁，说：“这么多年来这种情书确实络绎不绝，禁都禁不了。不过在我的执教生涯中，有一个学生非常特别。”

心操顿时感到有些窒息，竟然有一个人能让这个平时什么都挺无所谓的相泽老师感到“特别”，不想承认自己心里丑陋的嫉妒之情瞬间像潮水一样涌了上来。如果此时心操面前有一面镜子的话，估计他自己都会被自己要杀人的眼神震慑到。

“这个学生……跟我很像，所以我从一开始就有悄悄关注他。后来他的努力与成就也证实了我对他的青睐不是白费的。虽然我有隐约感觉到他对我的感情已经超出了正常的师徒关系，但是当时我只是在想…啊啊，这回箱子里又要多出一封我不会给出回应的情书了吧。谁知道……”

心操突然明白过来，楞住了。

“谁知道这个小兔崽子在高中毕业仪式结束的当晚就到我的宿舍里告白了，而且半强迫性地让我跟他上了床。”

“……这个小兔崽子到底是谁呢？”相泽说着抬手弹了弹心操的脑门。

“！”心操被老师弹的那一下痛得整张脸都皱了起来，但是不可思议的，心里就像灌了一大口蜂蜜混着白糖的糖浆。

“对不起，相泽老师。”

相泽点了点头，顺手收回了拘束带。从心操的学生时代开始，相泽就很欣赏他会主动道歉这一点。虽然心操这个小混蛋在很多事情上屡教不改。

“你瞒着我把我们的关系昭告天下我就先不跟你计较了，但是你的脸和你的个性也同时被那么多人注意到了，以后你的工作要怎么办？……”

心操露出一笑，无所谓道：“没关系。他们是知道‘心操人使’这个人的脸与个性了，与我对战的时候肯定会事先警觉。但前提是，他们真的知道与他们对战的人，就是那个‘心操人使’。”

相泽转念一想，顿时语塞。

心操不像公然打出形象要卖英雄招牌的其他英雄，他是隶属于国家机构的地下英雄，不需要保持什么大众形象，出任务的时候把头发一包、把脸一盖，谁也不知道他就是那个“心操人使”。

相泽无语地翻了个白眼，他也算是关心则乱了。

“行吧，你高兴就好。”相泽说着收拾了一下散落在地上的已经沾染了血迹的酒精棉球，转身出去了。

心操在床上惬意地伸了个懒腰，不自觉地露出了一个温柔到极致的微笑。

十分钟后，相泽的手机发出了提示音，他的特别关注列表里某人发布了新内容。

点进去一看，没有文字，只是一张图片。

图片里相泽披散着头发睡得很沉，而凑在他脑袋边的心操看着镜头露出了一个微笑。

很明显是昨晚拍的……

相泽想了想，第一次给心操的推文点了赞。

至于评论底下的粉丝们是如何哀嚎的，就跟他们两人没有关系了。

 

-END-

 

 

 

 

 

 

彩蛋：

|  
转发_烈怒赖雄斗@KIRISIMA_EJIRO·刚刚  
心操！老师给你点赞了！！！  
|  
转发_人偶@Deku_midoriya·刚刚  
心操君……我不太敢直视老师的脸了……  
|  
转发_恐怖行动防范部心操人使@Sinnso_118·刚刚  
@Deku_midoriya 那就不要盯着老师看  
|  
转发_人偶@Deku_midoriya·刚刚  
？？？？我、不是、我没有……  
|  
转发_焦冻@syouto_todoroki·刚刚  
这个是老师？太久没有见他了，看起来根本不像  
|  
转发_恐怖行动防范部心操人使@Sinnso_118·刚刚  
@syouto_todoroki 不见也没有关系  
|  
转发_爆心地@bakugo_omaerasine·刚刚  
发你妹的床照！！！  
|  
转发_恐怖行动防范部心操人使@Sinnso_118·刚刚  
@bakugo_omaerasine 是我和老师的床照  
|  
转发_绿动精灵@Froppy_Tsuyutyann·刚刚  
（。  
|  
转发_创世女@Creaty_momo·刚刚  
（。  
|  
转发_轻灵@urabiteli_uraraka·刚刚  
（。


End file.
